


Maybe I Don't Wanna Be Popular Anymore

by Larry_Lives_On (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction
Genre: F/M, M/M, One direction AU, a lot of banter, haha fuckers you get fluff instead, harry and gemma are twins, i feel awkward writing smut mk, i love harrys and gemmas relationship, idk why i made this mk, lots of fluff, reaaaaaddd
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-04 22:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1086569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Larry_Lives_On
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the one direction gang plus gemma all go to high school together and are considered the popular group. zayn's popular with his art, liam with his fitness, louis and gemma have their acting skills, niall and harry have got their singing skills. but what if popularity become too much for the gang? will they make it through the tough times or will they lose some of their closest friends?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe I Don't Wanna Be Popular Anymore

Harry woke up in a particularly good mood, you tell just by the way he whistled as he walked downstairs to get breakfast.

“Someone's happy,” Gemma looked at him, a smile playing at her lips,“you need to stop. It's weird seeing you wake up in such a good mood on _Monday._ ” Harry stuck his tongue out at her.

“Oh hush up, Gem. You're just in a sour mood because Niall's still in Ireland visiting his family.”

“Oi! Don't bring my boyfriend into this you little sh-”

“Language, Gemma!” Anne scolded her daughter and Gemma hung her head in shame as Harry laughed silently to himself. “Get going you two. We can't have you being late for the bus.” Harry and Gemma nodded, kissing their mum's cheek goodbye and walked out of the house, their bags in their hands.

“It's bloody cold out here,” Gemma noted, pulling her coat tighter around her,“Do you know if Louis' coming to school today? I need help running lines for the school play.” Harry smiled and nodded, hearing the sound of his boyfriend's name.

“There he is now. Louis!” Harry called out to Louis who was a few paces ahead of the two. They jogged to catch up to him as Louis smiled his bright smile.

“Morning, loves. Hey, Gem I was wondering if you could run lines with me after school?” Gemma laughed lightly, giving him a thumbs up.

“So, I heard Niall's coming back from Ireland early. BUT, you didn't hear it from me.. I was supposed to keep it a secret but you know me, I'm a gossipy bitch.” Louis laughed along with the two Styles siblings, intertwining his and Harry's fingers. They made it to the bus stop a mere minute before it pulled away and they groaned, knowing they would get the shitty seats in the back and not their usual spot at the front.

“Oh my gosh, it's _them._ ”

“I don't understand why Harry's with Louis. I mean he could do much better... Like me.”

“I fucking love Gemma..”

 _Fucking Christ,_ Harry thought, taking a seat in between Gemma and Louis, _I don't even understand why we're considered popular. We're so dorky.._

“Hey, baby. You look a little lonely over there.” Gemma's face contorted in disgust.

“Fuck off you pig. I've got a boyfriend you bloody twat.” Harry watched in amusement as the kid turned back around in defeat.

“Little sassy this morning are we?” Gemma shrugged and smiled wide. Harry rolled his eyes, a smile playing on his lips.

“You two hang out way too much.” Gemma and Louis laughed, nodding in agreement.

“You're not wrong there. I'm starting to rub off on her.” The bus stopped and the trio got off, not waiting their turn. Harry snorted and shook his head, smiling.

“Let's just go to our lockers you idiots.” Louis smiled and pecked his boyfriend on the lips, causing Gemma to gag loudly. Harry just flipped her off, playing with his and Louis' fingers as they walked inaide the building.

“If we have to suffer through you and Niall _making out_ , then you have to suffer through Louis and I and Zayn and Liam _kissing_ each other.” Gemma stuck her tongue out at her twin brother, defeated.

“Oh shut up, nerd.” Louis shook his head at their special relationship and opened up his locker, taking out his needed books for the day.

“Says the one who's getting straight A's,” Harry snickered, taking out his books,“Who's the nerd now?”

“Unfortunately, it's still you mate..” Liam laughed quietly, taking out his books as well, startling Harry. He pouted, shoving his books in his bag.

“Not fair that's two against one!”

“Make that three. Sorry, babe. But you are pretty fucking nerdy.” Louis laughed, kissing his boyfriend on the cheek, making him pout more.

“I fucking hate you guys.”

“Oi, what the hell did I do? I just got here. I couldn't possibly have started trouble yet.” Zayn smirked, hugging Liam, giving him a quick kiss.

“Zayn.”

“Hm?”

“Am I nerdy?”

“..... yes...”

“Why the bloody hell did you take so long to answer the damn question?!” Harry sighed in defeat, knowing his friends thought Gemma was the less nerdy of the two. Zayn shrugged, laughing with the rest of them.

“I thought it would add suspence.” The bell rang to go to first period and all of them groaned symultaniously.

“See you guys.” Louis waved as he walked down the hall with Gemma to the drama room. Harry waved, walking to Chemistry. Normally he would walk with Niall, but seeing as he wasn't here this morning, he walked alone. Zayn and Liam hugged each other goodbye and went their seperate ways. Liam to PE and Zayn to art.

Harry walked into his Chemisty class, sitting in his regular spot in the back, since Niall wasn't here today, he knew he would be bored out of his mind. He also had a substitute teacher which added on to the boredom. The subsititute, Ms. Keller, was taking attendance and she reached Niall's named.

“Is it.. _Neil Horan_?” Harry shook his head disapprovingly.

_How hard is it to say Niall?_

“It's _Niall_ and he's not here today he's visiting his family in-”

“Speak for yourself, mate. I'm here.” Harry turned towards Niall's voice, surprised he had arrived. The teacher rolled her eyes and carried on down her list as Niall took his seat next to Harry.

“Hey, Ni. Why didn't you take the bus?” Niall shrugged, yawning.

“I was jet-lagged and my mum almost didn't make me go to school today, but I wanted to see Gem.” Harry smiled brightly, glad that someone like Niall was dating his sister.

“Mr. Styles and Mr. Horan, please pay attention.” They sighed and took out their notebooks, taking notes on God knows what like the rest of the class.

**Author's Note:**

> i have really good ideas for this story and i really hope i keep this one going please let me know what you think i should add and/or take out of the story. thanks. enjoy xx
> 
> also, each chapter i'll be focusing on different characters. like this one was mostly on harry but i kind of tried to focus on the rest too. next chapter i'll be mainly on gemma.


End file.
